ZOMBIE! Someone Kill it
by slimeball
Summary: Artemis Fowl Finds that zombies are invading his territory. Now there is a strange winged entity and strangely dressed prople in the lobby. What Now?
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! This is Slime ball. I am new here on . So this is my first story. It's going to be short, so I can take in your opinions and decide to continue my story. I hope you like my story! Here I go!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. Eoin Colfer does

Ch 1: Prologue

Artemis was sitting in his study, plotting his next corporate move. It has been six years since he established Fowl industries. Now, he was thinking about what to do next. He grabbed his walkie-talkie from the nearby table and calmly said to Butler, "Can you please report to my study?"But to his surprise Butler was there in a flash, because he was already on his way upstairs to discuss pressing matters outside the manor. "Artemis, we have a problem." Butler said in a worried tone. "What is it?" asked Artemis. "You'll have to see for yourself." Butler replied. Artemis rose from his chair and departed for the main hall. On his way past, Artemis saw Juliet huddled in the corner with a horrified look frozen to her face. Whatever it is, thought Artemis; it must be extremely scary to scare a Butler. Artemis was halfway downstairs when he saw hand marks on the door. _**Bloody**_ hand marks. He shuddered. By the time he reached the door, he was about to pass out. He cautiously opened the door. Outside, thousands of undead corpses where shambling towards him. He had half a second to close the door. Banging was immediately heard from the front door. Artemis scrambled towards the cellar. For the first time in his 19-year old life Artemis was truly horrified "Butler!" He nearly screamed. Butler came racing down the stairs "Board up all the windows, and grab every piece of weaponry that you can possibly find." Butler nodded. "And bring the fairy communicator as well. We might need fairy assistance to help eliminate this new threat."

Haven city, now

Belowground, The LEP was facing a similar threat. This threat took the form of infected fairies wandering the streets in search of fresh victims to transform. Holly Short was having the hardest time of her life trying to calm down the crowd of terrified civilians trying to elude their infected brethren. "Everybody calm down everything will be sorted out soon!" Holly shouted. As soon as Holly said those words, a pack of the infected burst out of a local spud spud's emporium. Holly didn't bother trying to shoot; she just ran. "Run Short!" Foaly shouted. "Run before you become one of them!" Holly didn't respond. She just ran. She ran right into the LEP main building and barricaded the door behind her with a couch. Holly couldn't say a word because she was out of breath. "Glad you could join us." Foaly interjected. "We just received a call from Fowl Manor" "Not that Mud Boy again!" Commander Root said "From what Artemis said, everyone in Dublin Has somehow transformed into undead corpses" Foaly explained "Great! More trouble!" Holly said

No No No You will not get the next chapter until you Review!

SlimeXXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Max

Artemis was locked in his in his room trying to think, which was made harder by the moaning, screaming, and "pew pew" sounds. The zombies managed to break down the door.

Butler and Juliet where trying to push back the endless waves of orange-eyed zombies with Neutrinos and pistols.

"RUUAAAGH" one zombie managed to moan before it was shot in the head by Butler. The wave finally ended with a shot in the head to a zombie who was unlucky enough to try and challenge Butler.

"Is it over?" Juliet asked.

"Yes" Butler answered. "For now."

In this point of the story we may begin to introduce a new character. His name is Max. Short for Maxus. Max isn't human, or fairy for that matter. He wasn't even mortal. He is 19 year old teen with a Jack Atlas hairdo with white angel wings, Regular jeans and a black T-shirt. Max was in our dimension to fix a dimension overlap (something in the next dimension crossed over into our dimension) and landed in Dublin, Ireland.

"What are these things?" Max exclaimed

Then he remembered what happened in the sixth dimension.

"Zombies!" he exclaimed as he flew into the nearest building which was Fowl Manor

Butler immediately spotted Max, drew his gun and fired.

The bullets crumpled and hit the floor. Max shrunk his wings, floated in midair and held up his hands as to say_ I'm not carrying a big gun_

Butler _slowly_ returned the gun to it's holster.

"Come down. Slowly."

The 5ds will come in time.

Slime x xx


End file.
